


Sehnsuchtstrunken

by Bercelak



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Inappropriate Behavior, Jealousy, Kinky Reader, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi punishes reader, Loss of Virginity, Morning Sex, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Second Person, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Inexperienced reader, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Submissive Reader, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, blowjob, but can't show them, inappropriate language, might have fucked up the timeline, one shot turned into multi-chapter, posessive Levi, shy reader, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bercelak/pseuds/Bercelak
Summary: Reader-chan stains Captain Levi's boots and receives a harsh punishment for her wrongdoing. Too bad it doesn't feel like a punishment at all...Don't ask me how, but this suddenly turned into a multi-chapter fanfic... simply can't get my hands off Levi- errr. The keyboard XD





	1. Frühlingserwachen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading. Had to give my new obsession my own touch and hope some of you'll enjoy reading it :)
> 
> I changed the title of the story. Wasn't quite happy with that long ass title and changed it. "Sehnsuchtstrunken" means something like being intoxicated with desire. Since german is my mothertongue and there are a lot of german names in SnK, I thought a german title would be nice and fit the story.

You don’t know what has ridden you, when you kept on staying in front of the stage, where Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps had just finished his recruitment speech. Maybe Armin and the others staying as well had given you the courage. Maybe it was your very own death wish that had kept your feet glued to the ground. If you had to die, and you were sure your death awaited you around the next corner anyways, you’d prefer to go down in a meaningful way. And maybe there was another reason, not as noble, that you didn’t want to think about right now. It certainly hadn’t been Erwin Smiths awful, gut-wrenching speech.

 

Not much later you found yourself in a castle which now served as the headquarter of the Survey Corps and especially the Special OP’s squad. Most of the time was spent with cleaning, cooking and training. Yes, exactly in this order. Until now you hadn’t really had the chance to stand out. You were a small girl, but not the smallest in the squad, since you were five centimeters taller than Krista. After losing your friends from the Cadet Corps in the Trost District you kind of glued yourself to Armin and his friends, since he seemed to be a clever, nice and harmless guy. At first that is. He was still very clever, but not so much harmless. But that didn’t matter anymore. You trusted Armin and his decisions and keeping close to him and his friends seemed to be a good idea. Finding out that Eren was a titan had scared you shitless, but Armin was so confident about him being a good person and a helpful asset for humanity that you simply had gone along with it. After thinking it through and seeing Eren in action you couldn’t agree more and even started becoming friends with him and the others too.

 

“Are you still cleaning the dorms, (F/N)?” You heard someone ask behind you and quickly turned around. “I thought you were done some time ago.”

 

Armin stood in the doorway to one of the female dorm rooms you were cleaning currently.

 

“I was, but I somehow managed to anger a certain Lance Corporal and have to keep on cleaning them. I also have to clean the private rooms and offices of the squad leaders for the rest of the week.” You smiled slightly and leaned on your broom. You really needed a little break right now.

 

The blond boy was shocked and couldn’t believe it. “What could you have possibly done to deserve this?”

 

“Yesterday I made a mistake while mopping one of the bathrooms. In hindsight it was worth the punishment though.” Another kind of smile crept over your face. “You know that it’s very easy to startle me. Lance Corporal Levi came for inspection and I kinda kicked over the bucket with the dirty water and stained his boots. You should have seen his face.” A chuckle escaped your lips. “Priceless.”

 

The Lance Corporals always frozen gaze had faltered for a few seconds, before he started to yell at you, demanding you’d clean the bathroom properly again, right after he grabbed you by the collar of your uniform and thrust you into the puddle of dirty water. You’d been wet from head to toe and didn’t know what to do, lying there, until the Lance Corporal kicked you into your side, hard and commanded you to get the fuck up and start working. He must have seen something in your face that angered him even more. While you were standing up and getting back to work, he barked some more commands. Such as cleaning all the dorms, rooms and offices of the squad leaders until you’d have learned your lesson.

 

“You’re the worst, you know?” Armin laughed a little when he saw your joyful face. “Usually you’re so nice and a goody-two-shoes, but then I have to watch you escalating like this, as soon as Heichou is involved.”

 

“Oh, but don’t tell anyone. I trust you on this matter.” Once again you wore your usual sweet smile. “And I am a goody-two-shoes. Maybe with questionable likings…”

 

“I would never, you know that my friends can count on me. Well, I’ll leave you to your work then. Don’t forget to meet us for dinner, (F/N).” You could see the pity in his eyes, when he left and you were sure he’d help you clean, if he wouldn’t make it worse for you, as soon as Heichou found out.

 

“Thank you, Armin, I’ll be there!” You told him and went back on cleaning.

 

Armin had caught you in a situation like this once before and it had taken a lot of courage to spill the beans and persuasion to make him keep his mouth shut. You had been acquaintances before, but after that you’d been good friends. He still questioned your motives joining the Survey Corps, even if he was glad, he had some more allies here.

 

In the afternoon you moved on to cleaning the private bedrooms as well as offices of the squad leaders. Some of them were in their rooms, when you knocked and asked to clean. Most of them sent you away, telling you, they cleaned their rooms on their own, even if Levi had informed them that you would be cleaning them, taking pity on you. Some returned while you cleaned. Like Squad Leader Hanji. She let you finish, after you told her that the Lance Corporal would be angered if he heard you weren’t making your job. Hanji was nice and entangled you in some conversation while working.

 

“Shorty keeps on overworking you, while you should be outside to train and exercise.“ Hanji sighed and all you could do was laugh a little.

 

“It’s a good conditional workout at least.” You reassured her and moved on after a while.

 

It was almost time for dinner, when you reached Lance Corporal Levi’s private rooms. In anticipation you lifted your fist and knocked on the door twice.

 

You heard a muffled “Come in” from the other side and opened the door quickly.

 

“I came to clean your room, Sir!” You said reverent and saluted in front of your superior.

 

The Lance Corporal was seated on his desk and was looking at you with his usual non-committal expression.

 

“You’re dusty and dirty. Take a shower and come back after dinner.”

 

“But Sir, I-…” And there went your plans of exercising a little on your own after dinner.

 

“That was an order, brat!” He hissed with a stern look, leaving no room for discussion.

 

“Yes, of course, Heichou!” You quickly answered, not daring to keep on disobeying anymore. “I’ll be back as soon as possible, Sir.”

 

“Tch.” Was the last thing you heard when you left and closed the door behind yourself. Since there was still time until dinner started, you decided on taking that shower first. You really were covered in dust, you thought when you saw the grey water running down the drain. Lance Corporal Levi was known for his obsession for cleanliness and surely, she would have brought dirt into the already very clean room.

 

After this refreshing shower you returned to the dorm and the very few things you owned. You put on your private clothes for dinner as always, even though you would have to change into your uniform for cleaning duty not much later. But you often spilled drinks or the likes, since you were rather clumsy. You weren’t so clumsy when it came to fight or sports, but everyday live was another matter altogether. That’s why you spilled the dirt water for example. You were nervous and awkward most of the time. Surely, the Lance Corporal and everyone else on the survey corps didn’t understand how you could have earned the grades you got, after not having seen much in training yet. But you simply hadn’t had the chance to prove yourself, since you had been in the kitchen or cleaning most of the time. You knew why they did that. Krista shared the same duties as you but wasn’t punished to clean as much as you. The only advantage Krista had was making it into the top ten of the 104th Training Corps. You weren’t ranked bad either and came in as 13th, but nobody talked about the ranks below the top 10.

 

Quickly you put on a simple blouse and one of the two very simple, linen dresses you owned. You also had a pair of trousers, but those hung over your stool and needed to be washed. Before joining the Cadet Corps, you had been working in a forge as a helper. Due to shoveling coal and cleaning a lot, you were used to hard work but hadn’t exactly had the money to buy decent clothes. The forge was destroyed together with Shiganshina and you somehow managed to board one of the ships to get to safety. Since you had been small for your age, they had shoved you upon the ship with most of the other children. The situation on the other side of the wall was getting critical and after a while you had only two options left. Joining the military or selling the only thing you had left. Like you stated earlier, you didn’t want to go down without a meaning, so the military it was.

 

As soon as you were dressed you headed to the dining hall to get your share of the rationed food. Your friends were already there and discussing something when you put down your tray beside Armin’s and took a seat, sighing a little. Beside Armin sat Sasha, and Jean, on the other side of the table were Mikasa, Eren and Connie.

 

“There you are, (F/N)! Are you done with today’s cleaning?” Armin asked and smiled brightly at you.

 

You sighed theatrically. “Sadly not, but it doesn’t matter. Another three days and then I can join training again.”

 

“You’re missing out a lot, you should ask Heichou to have some mercy and let you join the training again.” Connie said, but was interrupted by Eren.

 

“He’s never letting you join before you fulfilled his punishment. Don’t even try it, or he’s going to give you even more duties.” The Titan-Shifter added. “I know him better than all of you, trust me.”

 

They had told you stories of the Lance Corporal. About him beating up Eren at the military tribunal and how he made his squad clean the castle when they first arrived here.

 

“No need to get worked up. I made a mistake and now I must endure the consequences. It’s not that bad and in three days, I’ll be back on track.” You said confidently and ate your soup. “I’m fine, no need to pity me.”

 

The young group of comrades sat together for a while, discussing other matters and having a good time, when suddenly Mikasa kicked you in the shin beneath the table. She had been sitting next to Eren and across of you the whole time.

 

“Hey, Mikasa, what was that for?” You asked her unbelieving and rubbed your shin, after the not so light kick.

 

“You should get back to work. Heichou Shorty was just looking at you with one of his ludicrous frowns.” The black haired and usually very quiet girl said. Normally you weren’t talking a lot, but Mikasa had always been decent towards you. Probably because you were pro Titan-Shifter Eren.

 

“Oh, thank you!” You answered and jumped from your seat quickly. “I’ll get going then! See you later.”

 

You were sleeping in a shared dormitory with Mikasa and Sasha, so you would meet up with the girls after your chores and right before curfew. The others had duties after dinner as well, but you weren’t up to date who had which.

 

After returning your tray, you quickly marched out of the dining hall and were about to run back to the dormitories to get changed. Suddenly someone grabbed one of your upper arms and made you stop.

 

“You’re not very attentive, (F/N) (L/N).” You heard the Lance Corporal say, before you turned to look into his eyes. “Where are you going, my rooms are in the other direction.”

 

“Sorry, Heichou!” You quickly said, your body stiffening. “I wanted to change into my uniform, before returning to my cleaning duties.”

 

“Tch. No need, it’s no official work, it’s a punishment. Move.” He ordered and let go of your arm, urging you into the direction of his chambers, before going ahead.

 

“Of course, Sir!” You answered and followed him immediately, trying to keep your lips from smiling.

 

To your shame you liked how he treated you. You were used to being treated this way, but never had enjoyed it. Also, you only enjoyed being manhandled when it was Heichou. You really were ashamed of yourself, especially when Armin had caught you in such a situation.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when the Lance Corporal opened the door of his private chambers and motioned you to walk in. His stern face didn’t show any hint on his motives. Frankly, you didn’t understand why you should clean his room, he’d be able to do it much better and you were sure, that he wouldn’t be satisfied with the outcome anyways.

 

Right when the door was closed behind you and him, you remembered, that you had no cleaning utensils with you.

 

“Lance Corporal, I forgot to bring my-…” you started but were interrupted by the Lance Corporals expression. You had never seen him smirking like this before. Fur fucks sake, you hadn’t even seen him smiling before. His smirk only widened when he locked the door behind both of you.

 

“And here I thought I’d found a clever one.” He sighed and brushed his hair back with a hand. His smirk was gone, once again replaced with a frown. “At least you seem to be obedient.”

 

He was a predator and you were his prey and when he started walking towards you, all you could do was recede until your back hit a wall. Hard. You flinched when you felt the cold stone press against your linen clad back. “Heichou, I-…”

 

In a flash he was right in front of you, crashing his hands onto the wall on either side of your head and detaining you with his body. He lowered his head and looked right into your (E/C) shock widened eyes. You were indeed stunned, but not scared and your heart was beating way too fast. Oh. God. Was this really happening? Or were you already dreaming?

 

“Who allowed you to speak? You keep your mouth shut, unless I ask you something.” His face was mere centimeters away from yours now. You could feel his hot breath on your face and tried not to falter. He was maybe only ten centimeters taller than you, but it felt as if he was towering over you, making you feel even smaller. “Understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” You answered properly and felt heat creeping up your face and pooling between your legs. How did you end up in a situation you thought impossible outside your boldest dreams? How often had you imagined him devouring you, after you accidently almost stumbled over him? Too often.

 

“Good Girl.” The Lance Corporal said rewardingly, but his demeanor changed yet again. “You are a good girl, aren’t you, (F/N) (L/N)?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

A smirk flashed over his lips, before it disappeared as fast as it had come.

 

“You shouldn’t lie to your superiors.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir…”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi had enough to do with the titan-turning Jaeger-brat and had no intention on wasting his time on the other new Cadets that had just joined the Squad. Most of them were useless anyways. Cannon fodder or to be more specific titan fodder. He wasn’t a fan of unnecessary deaths, but when setting sight on some of them, he highly questioned their motives.

 

There was a girl that seemed eager on stuffing her belly, but nothing more. A guy as small and frail as a girl and two girls of the same weak stature. He shouldn’t judge them by their appearance, but he couldn’t help himself. At least one of these girls seemed determined, but the other was simply a clumsy drag. A pretty drag, but still a useless one. She was a goody-to-shoes. Always smiling like a dumbass, being polite and doing everything she was told. One day, she stumbled over her own feat and almost landed on Levi’s boots during her cleaning duty. Naturally he had reprimanded her sharply. He was sure that she would start crying instantly and ask for his forgiveness while sobbing. She did get on her knees, but there wasn’t a single tear to be seen and if he wasn’t mistaken, he witnessed a flashy grin on her lips, before excusing subserviently. Her lips were showing of that dumbass smile again, but her eyes couldn’t hide a certain excitement and her reddened cheeks did the rest. A weird girl, but not as boring as he had thought her to be. The following afternoon he read her report card. He found out nothing all to special. She was a good cadet, having good grades and even better recommendations from her trainers. She didn’t make the top ten but ranked on a good 13th place. A hardworking girl and perfectly in shape. Her only flaws being her clumsiness and jumpiness. She was one of the few cadets that were tinier than him and slightly older than the others. Earlier this month she had turned twenty. She was from Shiganshina originally just like the brats he had to deal with mostly. Nothing special about her, Levi concluded, but couldn’t quite get her out of her head yet.

 

At first, he thought it had been a mistake on his behalf and that he had imagined this oddly satisfied grin of hers. She wasn’t more than a pretty girl, with adequate abilities. Still, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, from this day on. Growing more and more accustomed to her bright, dumb smile. Her appealing curves, especially when she wore one of her battered dresses. All he could imagine was grabbing her long french-braid and pulling her into his bedroom, ripping those ragged clothes of her and shoving her onto his mattress. He chastised himself for these inappropriate thoughts, since he had much more important matters to concentrate on.

 

When he checked on her during cleaning the bathroom the other day and she managed messing up again, he used the opportunity to find out more about that devilish grin he simply couldn’t forget. He yelled at her, even used physical strength to punish her and there it was again. When he had ordered her to stand up again, after throwing her on the wet ground, he turned around and was able to watch her reaction in the mirror unbeknownst to her. There it was again, this time he exactly knew how to classify her reaction and how to react to it. A smirk of his own crept unto his face, before he turned to her again, both grins gone. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else until he had settled this matter once and for all. Screw the consequences.

 

And there ended his little plan, with trapping (F/N) (L/N) between a wall and his body. He was able to see it in her features, in the way she trembled. She enjoyed his dominance, even after humiliating her in front of her comrades and manhandling her in the bathroom back then. Especially after doing all these things.

 

Women in the military were always so stubborn and righteous. They could be obedient, but only on the battlefield or when they executed their duties. This one on the other hand, might be stubborn as well, but at the same time seemed to be submissive in every condition of life, except maybe from the battlefield.

 

Seconds after her last words Levi closed the distance between them and crashed his lips against hers. They were as soft as he had imagined, and she gave in to him in an instant. There was no persuasion needed and, right she kissed him back, he pressed his body against hers, trapping her even more. Her body was so soft against his harder one, he thought, while trying to restrain himself at least a little, to not go too fast with the young woman.

 

* * *

 

He almost crushed you between himself and the wall, but you couldn’t care less. His kiss was urgent, sloppy and kept you breathless, you felt his tongue sliding along your lower lip. You had all you ever wanted, when his hard muscles pressed against your soft form, giving you no chance to get away. Not that you wanted to get away in the first place. You could feel his growing erection against your lower tummy and moaned in hope to soon feel him inside you. The Lance Corporal invaded your mouth at this very first opportunity you offered. In the heat of the moment you wrapped your arms around his neck and at the same time you felt his hands moving from the wall, one onto your hip, the other to your neck, holding you with both firmly in place. Maybe he would have gripped into your hair, if you hadn’t braided it neatly today. His tongue met yours feverishly and you didn’t know how long you’d be able to keep up this pace nor how long it would even last. Maybe he’d grow tired or you’d wake up from a very steamy dream after all. Even though he didn’t leave you much space to move, you started grinding your hips against his groin, eagerly trying to get his bulge to the place it belonged to. But suddenly you felt his face pulling away. You stopped moving your hips instantly, scared, he’d leave completely.

 

“Calm down.” The Lance Corporal ordered you with his stern yet lust strained voice.

 

“Please, Heichou!” You begged and could only imagine how your face must look like right now, while you were wriggling and pleading to get closer to him, but still were kept in place with an iron grip.

 

“Please what?” He asked with a frown and added: “You need to be more specific.”

 

Your spirit faltered a little, as you’d never been in a situation like this before. But you didn’t have a choice in the matter, you thought, when you felt his grip on your hip tightening.

 

“Don’t stop, please, Sir.” You babbled quickly, meeting his stern gaze. “I want more, Lance Corporal Levi, please. Kiss me again.”

 

“You’ve got to convince me a little, before I’ll kiss you again.” The Lance Corporal stated and let go of you completely. He also backed away from you and walked over to his bed, leaving you standing pressed against the wall. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking at you expectantly. “What are you waiting for, Cadet? Put your shoes off and get your lazy ass over here.”

 

Instantly you obeyed and followed him to bed, putting your shoes off on the go and neatly placed them beside the nightstand. The Lance Corporal motioned you to stand in front of him, between his legs.

 

“Get down on your knees.” Was his next command. “Make sure you put some effort in convincing me.”

 

As realization dawned upon you, your heart started razing and you quickly covered your mouth with a hand. You were unexperienced, but you were indeed a clever girl, even if he had stated the opposite earlier. He surely had caught you by surprise, but now you knew which game you were playing and what he wanted you to do to ‘convince’ him. Slowly you let yourself slide down on your knees in front of him. With a hand you brushed over your skirt, to make sure, your knees were covered and wouldn’t meet the cold stone floor directly. This was in no way appropriate, but it was way too late to back away now, you figured. Besides, you didn’t mind complying, since you hoped the Lance Corporal would take things even further with you after this. Way further. But it was still highly inappropriate, he was one of your superiors and this was the goddamn military. If you weren’t mistaken, relations like these were strictly forbidden.

 

“Hmm. Maybe I was wrong after all.” Your superior hummed suddenly. Startled, your head snapped up and met his ever-frowning expression. “Didn’t think you’d be a shy one, but even that holds a certain charm, I guess.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” You quickly replied and lay your hands on his thighs, moving them upwards. With trembling fingers, you started opening the buttons and the fly of his trousers, pulling them down a little. You couldn’t pull them down much, since he didn’t even think about moving or helping you, but it was enough, to pull down his undergarments a bit as well and freeing his fully erect member from those tight confines. It sprung towards you and for a moment you were terrified. For such a delicate man it was huge. You had seen enough naked man to know he was well endowed. There were no ways around naked men in the military.

 

“I like this look on your face a lot, but it still isn’t quite the thing I’d really like to see right now.” Again, you could see a smirk on his face, but your attention was drawn down when you registered him wrapping his own fingers around his erection and giving it a slow pump. “You know how this works, right, Cadet?”

 

Eagerly you nodded your head, even though you had no practical experiences of your knowledge so far. Just in time, when his face started to darken, you remembered to answer properly. “I do, Heichou!”

 

His free hand cupped your face and his thumb caressed your reddened cheek softly. “Very well.” The raven-haired man repeated. “Then don’t let me wait any longer. After all, you’ve got some convincing to do.”

 

Before you answered you hesitantly put your small hands around his thick shaft, replacing his fingers with yours. Slowly you lowered your lips and just before you touched the tip, you breathed: “Yes, Sir.” Against him, making him shudder slightly. You were acting completely on instinct and the little knowledge you had gained from gossiping women, or bragging men. Slowly you licked his tip, tasting the pre-cum on your tongue. It tasted salty and bitter, unfamiliar, but not necessarily unpleasant. The Lance Corporal hissed under your touch and you felt his hand move from your cheek over your head.

 

Cautiously you mimicked his earlier hand movement rubbing your somewhat calloused hands up and down, while still teasing him with your mouth, lapping and licking.

 

“Stop the teasing and put in more effort, Cadet.” He demanded, gripping the back of your head roughly and shoving it forward.

 

Quickly you removed one of your hands, instead massaging one of his thighs and started taking him deeper into your mouth, sucking and licking, while your remaining hand stroked faster.

 

“Tch. Better.” He commented and started breathing heavier.

 

Better wasn’t good enough you guessed and tried out how far you could let him slide into your mouth before you had to gag. You couldn’t really handle his full length, but it was far enough to satisfy him you hoped and sped up your movements once again.

 

* * *

 

Fucking her face felt too good. Levi wondered how good it would feel to do the same to her hopefully tight pussy. Alone the thought made him moan and tightening his grasp on her head. She was going way too slowly for his liking and he was getting close. At least she could take him in deep enough without gagging.

  
“Go faster!” Levi demanded breathlessly and forced her to speed up with now both hands on her head, watching how his dick sipped in and out between her plump pink lips.

 

His eyes were fixated on her and her movements. She was staring up at him with glazed eyes, but when he forced her head forward and back again in his pace, she had squeezed them shut.

 

“Who allowed you to close your eyes, you little shit?!” He barked and watched with delight how her eyes snapped open and looked back up to meet his stare. It wouldn’t have been enjoyable if she’d feared him, but all he could see in her eyes was delight and desire. Alone this sight brought him closer to his release and he already could feel it coming.

 

* * *

 

You knew he was almost finished, when you felt his muscles tensing beneath your palms and when the force on your head loosened a bit, while at the same time his hips started to stir. Your (E/C) eyes were watching his reactions to your ministrations closely and liked how he responded. Eagerly you kept on moving, only to be stopped by him. He held your head in place, as soon as you had him as far as possible inside your mouth. Suddenly you felt his cum spurting right into your throat and didn’t need to hear his next command, to know what he wanted you to do.

 

“Swallow.” He demanded between heavy panting.

 

As if you had a chance to disobey, with your head caught in his iron grip… so you swallowed every bit and tried to keep from gagging. It didn’t take him too long to finish and you felt his member softening between your swollen lips.


	2. Schäferstündchen

The Lance Corporal loosened his grip on your head and started to stroke your hair softly, while withdrawing. “You’re a good girl after all, (F/N).”

 

A broad smile appeared on your lips. “Thank you, Heichou.”

 

“Wipe that dumb ass smile from your face.” He snarled. “Stand up and take your clothes of.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” It wasn’t easy for you to stop smiling, but you were eager to obey. Swiftly you got up on your feet, even though you felt a little queasy. Due to the motion, you clearly felt how wet you already were between your legs. Anticipation mixed with a little bit of fear left you looking forward to whatever would be happening next.

 

With still trembling fingers you reached for the buttons on the left side of your dress and started to unbutton it. Usually you weren’t ashamed, but now, standing in front of him in your shabby old dress, you weren’t so sure about yourself. As soon as you were done, you brushed the holders from your shoulders and let the garment pool around your feet. You knew, what he’d see. Scarred, white flesh and bruised knees from kneeling to long on uneven ground. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, but somewhere back in your head you feared, he wouldn’t like what he’d see. Next you started working on your blouse, but before you had unfastened the first one, the Lance Corporal suddenly sprung to his feet and in a swift motion you were lying on his bed. Your feet were tangled in your dress, but you quickly shoved it off, while he sat beside you, bent over and supported his weight with one hand beside your face on the pillow.

 

“What’s with that face, Cadet?” He asked and you were unsure what he was talking about at first.

 

“Ah… well-“ You started, but upon his stern frown, you remembered not to lie. “It’s stupid really…” He was staring at you again and your mind side-tracked a little. You didn’t know what to do with your hands and started fidgeting with a button on your blouse, breaking away from his stern gaze. “I’m not exactly pretty nor experienced. Don’t know if I’m worth your while, Heichou.”

 

“Tch.” Was his sole reply and suddenly he slapped away your hands and started unbuttoning your blouse. With swift fingers he helped you out of your clothes, leaving you clad in nothing than your panties and an undershirt. “If you weren’t to my liking, I wouldn’t have let you inside my quarters.”

 

You felt your face light up with what he’d call one of your dumb smiles, so you quickly brought up your hands to cover your mouth. But when he got off the bed, you felt a pang of fear of him throwing you out anyways.

 

“Pull your shirt off.” He told you while he started untying his cravat and getting rid of his uniform. Earlier he must have pulled his underpants on again, cause all you could see was a prominent bulge and now his defined abs and muscles, when he pulled his pants of. “I said off with the shirt!” He snarled when he caught you staring a little bit too long.  
  
“Yes, Sir!” Hurriedly you followed his command and got rid of your undershirt. Leaving your upper body exposed. You weren’t wearing a bra, usually you’d wear binders under your uniform and beneath your private clothes too, but today after showering you’d forgotten to put them back on. When you moved your hands up to cover your chest, you earned yourself a glare from the Lance Corporal and rest your arms beside your body, fidgeting with the sheets once again.

 

“You’re wearing binders normally, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Why’d you ask?” You were too curious not to ask, even if it might result in him scolding you. To be truthful, you liked him telling you off.

  
“Tch.” He replied and his expression turned to something you’d associate with white heat.

 

* * *

 

Almost every male specimen had been gaping at her chest during dinner tonight, due to her insufficient clothing. Levi had even caught the uprightly Commander Erwin take a second glance. He’d wanted to crush something. Badly. (F/N) must have been wearing binders or something, beneath her uniform, because her tits looked normally a lot smaller. The dress she was wearing that evening was of a rather loose fit, but her bust was prominent as never before. The only unfazed one was maybe Jaeger’s blond friend, who constantly managed to look into her eyes only. Even the Jaeger-brat couldn’t keep his eyes off her. It had taken Levi everything to keep from jumping up and dragging him or her outside. Instead he had waylaid her and hauled her directly into his private chambers, before anyone else had the chance to go after her.

 

That’s how they ended up here, (F/N) lying defenselessly and almost naked on Levi’s bed. He was looking down at her delicate form, admiring the sight in front of him. Her skin was smooth but, in a few places, covered in scars. Most of them have healed long ago, others were quite fresh and still brightly pink, obviously attained during training or the Trost incident. His gaze wandered to her stiff nipples, having a similar rosy color as her voluptuous lips, making him wonder which shade of pink her other lips were.  

 

They had no need to rush things and he thought it wouldn’t be wise anyways due to her lack of experience. At least he’d thought that earlier today. But now he wouldn’t let her get away until he‘d had her and it seemed as if she was up to it as well. Okay, she had been shy occasionally, but she hadn’t tried to get away or shove him off even once until now.

 

“You’re shameless and crude.” He heard himself mutter and let her simmer a little longer, making her watch how he pulled his boxers down. When she had seen him first, her eyes had widened in shock. Now she was staring at him with expectancy, maybe even lust. Levi had been right all along. She had a dirty mind and enjoyed being dominated, even though she was shy, young and as green as hell. “Don’t forget putting on those binders again, brat and show some more decency.”

 

She looked at him confused but she nodded obediently, before she suddenly wore a rather sad expression. “Understood, Sir.”

 

“Tch. Troublesome woman.” Levi commented before climbed onto the bed and on top of her, placing his hands beside her head on the pillow. Unsure eyes were following his movements and widened in shock when he forced her thighs open with one of his knees. (F/N) didn’t fight him much, but had trouble withstanding his stare and was whimpering a little, when mere centimeters parted the both of you and especially when she felt his semi-hard member pressing against her bare skin.

 

“I owe you something, Cadet. Come and get it, if you dare.”

 

For a second, she looked at him confused, before remembering, what he had told or rather promised her earlier. With trembling hands, she cupped his face and raised her head to close the distance between their lips. It was a brush, as light as a feather, he thought, when she first touched him. His heart skipped a beat, before he took charge of the kiss and pressed her head back into his pillow. In a swift motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him lie down on top of her. While she was distracted, Levi moved one of his hands down and between them, grazing his fingers over her side and lover belly, before moving farther down and sliding right into her panties. She gasped into the kiss, as soon as he reached her wet folds, starting to explore, while at the same time deepening the already passionate and messy kiss.

 

* * *

 

The exploration of both your mouth and slick core, was almost too much to handle and you were almost relieved when he broke the kiss off, only to start licking his way down from your jawline to the nape of your neck. The slow stroking down there changed when he hit a very sweet spot with his thumb, making you groan loudly. Suddenly he pushed a finger inside you, testing how tight you really were. No-one had ever touched you like this before and you thought the sounds you were making sounded indecent. An arm let go off The Lance Corporal, covering your mouth, while you tangled the fingers of your other into his dark, soft locks. You squeezed your eyes shut, when he inserted a second digit into you, not even registering him stopping tending to your neck. But as soon as he lifted his body from yours and stopped moving his fingers, you opened your eyes and found him staring at your face.

 

“Stop covering your mouth. Nobody can hear you though these thick stone walls.” This command wasn’t exactly unexpected, and you complied, while averting your gaze.

 

His next movement let you shriek and squirm beneath him, when he forcefully ripped of your panties, tearing them apart in the process and tossing the remnants beside the bed carelessly. Slowly he lowered himself back on you, now nothing separating skin from skin. He rested the weight of his upper body on his hands which he placed once again beside your head.

 

“I’m not holding back anymore, (F/N).” Your superior stated, not sure if he wanted to reassure or rather scare you off.

 

Startled you tried to object, at least a little. You wanted to tell him it was your first time, hoping he’d be gentle with you. “B-but wait-…”

  
“Stop complaining. I know that you’re still a virgin, I’ll be careful with you today.” His expression had softened a little, for a moment at least, most likely trying to soothe you.

 

“Heichou, I-…” You tried again, wanting to find out if ‘today’ meant what you thought it meant, but were interrupted once again, by a sigh.

 

“Levi.”

 

“S-sir?” Unsure you looked up into his bored looking eyes.

 

“Call me Levi, dumbass.” He sighed again. “I want you to scream my name, when I fuck you, brat.”

 

A moan escaped your lips when he adjusted his body slightly, grazing the already swollen flesh between your legs with his massive boner. Apparently, he wasn’t bored at all, you thought.

 

“Still got any objections?”

 

You slightly shook your head, earning yourself a dirty smirk of Levi. “Good girl.” He repeated once again to praise your submission. Slowly he moved a hand down and placed it under your right thigh forcing you to spread your legs further apart, before taking hold of his erection and positioning himself at your entrance, pushing apart your throbbing folds sluggishly.

 

* * *

 

Levi felt her stiffen beneath him, when he started to push forward into this tight and wet heat. “You need to relax, (F/N). I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.”

 

Even though he wore his indifferent mask, he wasn’t as composed as he wanted himself to be. He’d come not too long ago but was already ready to burst at any moment, simply not able to resist her charm. Now, he couldn’t even remember how he had endured waiting on touching her for so long. Why had he even tried denying wanting her? She wasn’t making it easy for him, clenching her thighs around his hips, trying to hold him in place. Unsuccessfully, though, but for now he decided to humor her and rather distracting her with another mind-blowing kiss, than forcing her physically. At the same time his hand wandered from his shaft to her clit, fumbling and teasing, trying to help her letting go, while pressing forward millimeter for millimeter, feeling how it got easier to move forward. Her breathing was unsteady, making it hard to keep her lips captured. Levi decided he had been patient long enough with her, making one last swift thrust, burying himself inside her to the hilt and breaking her maidenhead. The young girl wailed in pain and tears sprung to her eyes when she shut them, whereas he gave her some time to get accustomed to this new sensation and watching her reactions closely. Levi had also stopped his other movements, bringing both of his hands up to stroke over her hair and brushing away her tears with his thumb. When he felt her contracting around him, he had to muster all his self-control to keep still.

  
“Are you alright? I didn’t intend to hurt you, (F/N), but it’s better than prolonging the torment of breaking through for the first time.” And there it was again, her dumb little smile, beaming up at him and reassuring him, everything was alright.

 

“I’m fine, thank you. You just taking me by surprise is all.” One of her hands lovingly stroked over his cheek and he was startled by her caring smile. “You can start moving, now, if you feel like it, Levi.”

 

The Lance Corporal savored the way she uttered his name, not quite sure, if it was a good idea to give her a little bit of power over him right now. But after all, it was her first time, he had to be lenient with her, at least for the time being.

 

“Tell me if you want me to take a break.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as you’d nodded your head in agreement, he started pulling out of you agonizingly slow and had you tensing to the friction his movements caused. You were still trying to get accommodated to the feeling of him stretching you from the inside, when he slammed himself back in with some force, henceforth repeating his thrusts in a steady rhythm. It didn’t quite feel right, having him inside you, but the sensation began to change into something you could start to enjoy. Also, his gentleness pulled at your heartstrings and it was almost unbelievable to you that this gruesome man was capable of the facial expression he rewarded you with. Levi was worked up, trying to retrain himself from showing a side he didn’t want you to see, failing terribly at it. His breathing became shallow and when he decided you were alright, he started to speed up his movements and resumed working on your clit with his subtle fingers, synchronizing the pace of his hand and thrusts. It started to feel so good, having him there, you started moaning and moving your hips meeting his tempo trying to get him even deeper inside you. You were quite unhappy when he readjusted himself, but the angle of his thrusts unexpectedly hit a spot inside you that made you squirm even more.

 

A lopsided smirk appeared on his lips, when he felt you tremble beneath him, speeding up his movements yet again. His thrusts became rougher and his fingers fondled your clit almost violently now, finally pushing you over the edge. The orgasm blind-sided you and your vision went blank for a second. Breathlessly you screamed his name repeatedly, just like he’d wanted it. For him it too didn’t take much more to cum, due to your tight hotness clenching around him and seeing your eyes roll back into your head, while screaming his names at the top of your lungs. He gave another few rough thrusts, until he felt his own release coming. Before he spurted his cum inside you, he pulled out and shot his load over your stomach right up to the bottom edge of your breasts, while rapidly panting your name. Both of you were breathing briskly, after orgasming. Levi let himself slump down beside you, never breaking eye contact. Cautiously you raised a hand to brush his disheveled bangs out of his face, eager to keep touching each other, just before he removed your hand from his head and heaved himself up with his elbows and got off the bed.

 

When you whined in disagreement, he turned and shut you down with a mere glance, walking into the bathroom, leaving you behind. You were about to get up and follow him, when you heard him say: “Don’t move, brat.”

 

A pout appeared on your lips and you sat up anyways, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, just realizing that his semen started trickling into your lap slowly, getting distracted by the sensation, failing to notice Levi returning.

 

“Tch.” The sound startled you and made you look up into his twitching face. “That’s exactly why I told you not to move, stupid girl. That’s nasty.” He scolded and began to move a warm, wet washcloth over your stained stomach. You didn’t mind his sticky remains, but it amused you that he was disgusted of his own fluids. When he moved the cloth between your legs, a soft whimper escaped your lips.

 

“Can we get back into bed, when you’re finished? Please?”

 

Levi sighed heavy, fearing he’d released a little greedy monster. Without replying, he tossed the washcloth onto a laundry basket that stood beside the bathroom door. He threw back the blanket and motioned you to lie down, before crawling in beside you and covering both of you up. Quickly you snuggled up to him, wrapping a leg around his and resting your head on the top of his chest, hugging him tightly, while he moved an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer into his side.

 

“Thank you, Levi.” You said softly and glanced up into his face to discover a new expression altogether. Was he smiling at you? Not frowning, not smirking, really smiling. It even reached up to his eyes, making him look younger and relaxed. You had no idea how to react, so you simply averted your eyes, trying to hide your once again flushed cheeks. It even got worse when you felt him, pressing his lips against the top of your head.

 

“I think I’ll keep you for a while, Cadet.” You heard him say, while his free hand grabbed the end of your braid and tugged off your hair tie, starting to unravel your (H/C) locks. “You’re quite entertaining so far. A bit demanding, but still enjoyable.”

 

You snorted and shifted a little beside him, feigning to getting away. But he’s having none of it, grabbing your upper arm and keeping you in place. “You could be a little nicer. I just let you take my virginity.”

 

Now he was snorting doubtingly. “Why should I? You knew exactly what you were getting into, weren’t you?” Slowly he loosened his grip on you, instead starting to brush his fingers over your soft skin. “As soon as you’d let me see that dirty grin on your face, your fate was sealed. Getting off by being manhandled. I even shoved you into a puddle of muddy water. You’re truly a filthy, little girl.”

 

A smirk was now plastered all over his face, you registered when you gazed up. “It’s not like I enjoy being shoved around, but I kinda like it when you do it. I am a good girl, but with questionable preferences. Don’t get that mixed up, Sir.”

 

Suddenly you felt his chest vibrating beneath your head, wondering what he did now, until you heard him laugh lowly. It sounded wonderful and you wished you’d hear him laugh frequently from now on.

 

“And here I thought you were a grumpy old man, Heichou.”

 

“It’s Levi.” He rectified. “Unless formality turns you on even more, Cadet. And I am not even _that_ old.”

 

Slowly you sat up, steading yourself with your palm on his sculpted chest, to better look at him. “To be honest, I was scared you couldn’t get it up again after sucking you off.” You teased him, before adding: “Levi~”

 

“Next time I let you do all the work, since I am getting weaker by the second.”

 

Now it was your turn to laugh and you wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your weight fall onto him and hugging him tightly. He’d have none of it and turned around with you in his arms, pushing your back into the mattress. Levi was about to kiss you, when there suddenly was a loud knock on the door that startled both of you. You had no idea how late it was and who would be reckless enough to knock at the Lance Corporals private chambers after dinner.

 

* * *

 

With a sigh Levi rose and quickly slipped into his trousers. While zipping up he asked: “State your name.”

 

“It’s me, Eren Jaeger, Lance Corporal Levi.” He heard muffled through the closed door.

 

Levi sighed in annoyance and implied (F/N) to move into the bathroom, before unlocking and opening the door. She quickly complied and closed the door quietly behind her.

 

“What do you think you're doing, disturbing your superior after curfew, shitty brat?” The Lance Corporal glared at the young titan-shifter and tried to keep himself from beating the shit out of him again. “What are you doing out of bed?”

  
“I am very sorry to bother you at such an inconvenient time, Heichou, but we can’t find (F/N) (L/N) anywhere.” Slowly it began dawning on Levi. “She was working under your watch so the other girls from her dorm figured you’d know where to find her. They are quite worried, because she hasn’t returned even after curfew and requested me asking you about her whereabouts since-…”

 

“I get it, stop babbling, Jaeger.” Levi slowly massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm and deciding how to get rid of those nosy brats. “She passed out during her punishment and I let her sleep on my couch. Tell them, she’ll return to her chambers as soon as she wakes up.”

 

Eren wasn’t keen on objecting, but he couldn’t help himself and replied: “But, Sir. Wouldn’t it be better if we wake her up or I could carry her back into her dorm?”

 

“Mind your own business. I don’t want her waking up or being touched by a shitty brat like you without her consent.” He managed to retort, still very calm. Maybe too calm.

 

“With all due respect, Sir, but we’re friends, she won’t mind me tou-…”

 

The young Cadet was cut off by a growl and this time Levi didn’t intend to keep calm or reasonable. “Fuck off Jaeger, or do you need another beating? She’s staying on that goddamn couch until next morning and you get your ass back into your dorm, unless you want to be punished with latrine fatigue for the rest of your live.” To accentuate his anger, he grabbed Eren by his collar and shoved him out. “And tell your little friends to stay away as well.”

  
“It’s highly inappropriate, Sir.” Eren tried again, ducking from an expected blow. The Lance Corporal had to admit; the shitty brat at least stood up for his friends.

 

“What exactly? Do you question my intentions now, or what? Watch your mouth, brat.” Levi hissed and tried another course to get rid of him, instead of hitting him. “I’ll rescind (L/N)’s punishment, if you leave right now.” He offered and could see something glistening in Jaeger’s eyes. Maybe it was realization or whatever, he didn’t really care as long as he didn’t jump to any conclusions. Levi was quite sure he wasn’t clever enough to figure out what this was all about anyways.

 

“You sure? Cause she really needs to get back to training, if she’s supposed to survive out there, Heichou.” With that Levi knew he’d won.

  
“I wouldn’t have offered this option, if I wasn’t sure, dumb ass.” Levi mocked him and added: “You know what, since you’re so invested in her well-being, I’ll make sure to train her myself.”  
  
Now Eren wasn’t too keen to let that happen, but he knew he had already lost this argument and everything he said would make Levi only angrier. From here on the situation would only worsen for (F/N) if he didn’t hold back his retorts. He didn’t want his friend to endure the Lance Corporals harsh training, but at least it would help her set her reputation straight, since almost everyone was sure (F/N) was useless on the battlefield by this time.

 

“Thank you, Heichou.” The male Cadet made himself say, saluted to his superior and waited to be dismissed. “I’ll let her roommates know she’s okay and that she’ll be back tomorrow morning, Sir.”

 

“Tch. You’re dismissed, shitty brat. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Sir!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my. Another Chapter done. I feel so dirty. But so good XD
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Maybe it won't be the last. I'm growing too fond of Levi and his little pet haha.
> 
> I would love to hear if you liked it or not. I always feel terrible writing smut...


	3. Morgenschwärmerei

Eren flinched when the Lance Corporal slammed the door shut right into his face and couldn’t help but wonder what this was all about, maybe Armin could figure it out.

 

“What the hell…” He heard Mikasa mutter beside him out of a sudden. She’d been waiting around the corner, most likely eavesdropping, since she’d been the one who had told Eren and Armin, that (F/N) hadn’t returned to their shared dorm. “We should get her out anyways, have you seen him, he was almost naked!” She started to move towards the door, but Eren quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and urged her to stop.

 

“I’m not happy either, but he promised to cancel her punishment.” The brown-haired Cadet told his childhood friend. “Heichou is a madman, but he follows the rules. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

 

Mikasa inhaled sharply. “I don’t trust that dwarf. You should’ve seen the way he’d been staring at her during dinner.” She crossed her arms, not quite satisfied. “Okay, we’ll back down, but only because she’ll be able to go back to training with us.”

 

“She’s stronger than she appears.” Eren simply replied not eager on commenting that dinner ruckus (F/N) had caused. Every other male soldier had reacted quite like Heichou in Eren’s opinion. Even Armin and he himself had been talking about it during doing the dishes this evening.

 

Finally, they decided to leave and hoped (F/N) would make it out alive on her own.

 

* * *

 

As soon as you heard the door being closed and locked again, you stumbled out of the bathroom, back to Levi. You had overheard the whole conversation, while untangling your ruffled hair in front of the mirror and wondered if your friends would be satisfied with Heichou’s lies.

 

“Are you really going to train me personally, Levi?” You asked curiously, while both of you walked back to the bed. You closely watched his face, seeing a well-known frown and tired eyes.

 

“Yeah, got no other choice now and even though I hate to admit it, the shitty brat is right.” Levi covered his eyes with a hand and sighed. “You need the training, if you want to survive the next expedition.”

 

“I’m not as bad as everyone makes me out to be.” A little pout appeared on your lips and assumed a defiant attitude. “Maybe I’m a little clumsy, but I survived the battle in Trost, and I’m ranked 13th of the 104th graduates.”

 

“Tch. I know, but that means nothing out there.” Both of you were standing beside each other now, right in front of the bed. You were still naked, while he only wore his trousers. Cautiously he lifted one of his hands and ruffled through your hair. “Get back into bed now, brat.”

 

Gladly you obeyed and crawled underneath the sheets, while watching him taking off his pants. You used the opportunity to admire his ripped body, letting your gaze drag from his pecs over his abs and down to his V-shaped hips.

  
“Liking what you see?” Your eyes snapped up to meet his, when he’d caught you watching. Amused he registered you blushing and how you averted his gaze yet again. “Answer.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Before you were scolded yet again you added: “Levi.”

 

Levi picked up the clothing that was scattered around the bed and neatly hung it over a stool. “You should pick up some new clothes from the supplies department.” The linen dress you’d been wearing was thin and patched at some places, but still okay.

 

“Why? It’s still sufficing.”

 

The Lance Corporal had his back to you, when he sighed, not in the mood to start a discussion at this hour. “It’s not. You’re a soldier and the military might be a shitty institution, but at least they provide us with food and clothes. Use the military, as it uses you.” He explained and joined you in bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

 

“I've never looked at the matter from this side.” You admitted and looked up into his face, propping your head up on your hands.

 

“Then stop complaining and simply do as I say, woman.” A hand found his way into her (H/C) hair, wrapping a strand around his index finger.

 

Warily you moved forward and placed an arm around his hips, laying your head onto one of his blanket covered thighs. You heard him hum approvingly and liked how he combed through your soft hair with his fingers. It still had been a little damp, when you had entangled it in the bathroom.

 

“Just to be clear. You’re mine.” You heard him whisper near your ear. “Don’t let these teenagers touch you. Especially that shitty Jaeger-brat and his mates.”

 

This declaration hit you hard and your heart skipped a beat. “What if I had a boyfriend?”

 

“Tch. Get rid of him, or I’ll do it for you, shitty brat.” You felt his grip on your hair tighten. “I’m unwilling to share my belongings.”

 

A moan escaped your lips and you couldn’t keep yourself from giggling. “Good thing I’m unattached. What if I don’t want to be yours?” Your free hand rose to his abs and stroked over his chest muscles, while you deliberately pushed your boobs against his thigh.  A slight move of your head and it lay on his crotch.

 

“This dumbass question isn’t even worth answering.” He replied, stifling a groan. “Go to sleep, brat.”

 

“But I’m not tired, Sir.” If he didn’t want to address you with your name, you wouldn’t either. You raised your eyes and saw the frown wrinkles between his eyebrows twitch. The hand on his abs slid south. “And you seem to be quite awake as well.”

 

“Don’t get cocky now. I’m an old man, as you previously pointed out and I’m tired.” This was the only way he thought fit to tease and punish you now.

 

“You’re not even that old!” You countered, almost with the same words he had just used and heaved your upper body up with both of your hands, letting go of him rapidly. Now you were angry at yourself for your own earlier mockery and at him for smirking down at you.

 

As soon as you had left hold of him, he slid downwards to properly lie down beside you, moving on his side facing you. His gaze met yours, when he motioned you to lie down too.

 

This time it was you clipping her tongue and reluctantly obeying, just before he could get angry with you. You snuggled up facing him as well, putting your hands on his pecs, softly drawing circles. “If you’re being grumpy and mean like this, at least call me by my name more often.” You complained, avoiding his gaze.

 

“A little bit demanding, aren’t we?” He commented while wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer to him, entangling his legs with yours in the process. “Close your eyes now, (F/N).” He added and placed a kiss on your forehead.

 

“Good night, Levi.” You hummed pleased and closed your eyes.

 

* * *

 

Levi should have sent her away, directly after fucking her. Nothing good would come from her staying in his bed and now that probably several Cadets knew where she was staying, there would be speculations and rumors spreading. It wouldn’t be a problem if he knew where this situation would end. No denying, he liked the girl, but not enough to get punished for having his way with her. But way too much to let on, that he fucked her once and was now finished with her. Maybe he should talk to Erwin, before rumors spread too far or in a direction he couldn’t control. For the time being he wanted to keep her and find out to where this road lead. He craved to bury his cock inside her tight pussy every goddamn night from now on, even if he shouldn’t. Now that he’d tasted the forbidden fruit, he wanted to keep on savoring her. Erwin wouldn’t approve, but he’d comply, since he needed Levi. The Commander wouldn’t deny him having her as his pet, Levi thought and stared at (F/N)’s sleeping figure. A low sigh rolled from his lips, as he already regretted turning her advances down mere minutes ago, but he wasn’t willing to let her take the lead and it hadn’t been a lie. He really was tired, rather exhausted. For years he hadn’t been able to sleep more than 3 hours at a stretch. Gently he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Shitty brat, making him feel all fuzzy.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up on the next morning, you were a little disoriented and felt kinda hot and heavy. As soon as you opened your eyes, you remembered what had happened on the previous night, head snapping up and turning to look behind you. There he lay. The goddamn Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, still fast asleep and spooning you. Spooning you! You stiffened a little, not too sure what to do. One of his hands lay on your hip and you were very aware that his morning glory was pushed against your backside. This knowledge affected you more than you liked, and you slightly wriggled to get a little bit of distance between him and you.

 

“Stop moving.” His voice sounded sleepy and grumpy, before you felt his hand moving from your hip, right between your legs, parting your folds in dipping a finger inside. “Dirty girl, already dripping wet for me.”

 

A stifled moan escaped your lips and you brought your hands up to cover your mouth, while Levi started to brush his fingers over your clit lazily.

 

You felt him stir behind you. “Let me fuck you.” His fingers suddenly disappeared, and you could feel both of his hands on your hips, adjusting your posture. “Answer.” You herd him say and felt his hot breath on your neck. Why did he even bother to ask? He knew exactly well, that you’d do whatever he wanted, didn’t he?

 

All you could muster now was a nod with your head and a faint “Okay.”

 

“Good girl. Relax.” His hands stroked over your body awfully slow, his erection slipping effortlessly between your slackened legs, teasing and rubbing against your wet folds. A hand cupped one of your breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. You were already breathing faster, listening to his pants.

 

“You’re so warm and soft.” He breathed into your ear before he tweaked his hips and pushed inside smoothly. It felt different from yesterday, not as painful and much more agreeable, but still awkward. This time he didn’t let you get adjusted, he started to rock his hips leisurely, hitting that nice spot inside you with every thrust. His hard chest was firmly pressed against your back and a hand was back fondling your breasts and playing with hard nipples.

 

It didn’t take too long till his thrusts sped up, becoming more urgent. Obscene sounds of your coupling filled the room as well as your groans. You moaned his name again and again, when his hand moved between your legs to start playing with your sensitive bud, taking you step by step closer to heaven.

 

“Levi, I’m so close…”

 

“Cum for me, (F/N).”

 

You cried out loud when he tweaked just the right buttons and felt your walls clenching around him, throwing you over an edge. A few more thrusts were all it needed for him to cum as well, right inside of you.

 

He sighed contently when he slipped out of you and felt him relaxing behind you, wrapping his arms around you and snuggling close. Maybe he was still sleepy, because it didn’t seem like him at all. Or maybe this was the real Levi?

 

“I think we need to get up soon, Levi.” You placed a hand on his arm and moved your head to look at him again. He had his eyes closed and simply hummed, his expression almost content. A smile pulled at your lips.

 

“I know.” He finally answered and released you from his hug, sitting up and looking down at you, while smoothing his hair back. “Tch. Can’t sleep anymore in this mess anyways.”

 

Levi heaved himself from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. In the meantime, you had turned around and watched his muscles flex with every step. Your eyes got stuck at his firm ass, not registering, that he was looking back at you.

 

“When you’re finished staring, get up and go back to your dorm. You need to get cleaned up and dressed for breakfast.” With that he walked into the bathroom.   
  
“Can’t I shower with you first?” Rapidly you jumped to your feet and followed him.

 

“No. Leave.” He simply answered, looking at you with a bored expression. Gone was the nice and content Levi. “You’re leaking, don’t stain the floor.”

 

Gone was the cute and cuddly Levi. “That’s yours dripping out of me. Not my fault you forgot to pull out fast enough.”

 

“Tch. Still disgusting.” Was all he said when he averted his gaze. There was nothing else you could say, so you stepped into the bathroom and snatched a fresh washcloth from a neat pile and wiped his cum off your body. “Now go, I want to shower in quiet.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” You answered tauntingly and saluted. Weird thing to do while being naked, but you couldn’t keep yourself from doing it, nonetheless. Right before he could say or do anything you closed the bathroom door and went back to the stack of clothes he had placed on a stool before going to bed. Quickly you put your clothes back on and pulled your hair up in a messy bun, chuckling lowly, when you remembered him ripping apart your panties. Your shoes were still beside the nightstand and after putting them on you looked at the bathroom door longingly.

 

Somehow you were scared everything would be over as soon as you left this room, not ready to let go yet. But he’d said you were his, so that meant he must have some kind of feelings, right?

 

* * *

 

“Are you alright, (F/N)?” Mikasa asked you agitated. “Did that dwarf hurt or harm you in any way?”

 

You laughed a little at that. “No, he didn’t. He made me clean his chambers until I passed out. There was no beating or harm done really.” A reassuring smile lingered on your lips. “I woke up on his sofa this morning and he told me I’ve done so well, that he lifted my punishment.”

 

Mikasa didn’t seem to be convinced, but she at least relaxed a little, glad to hear that you felt fine.

 

“I just feel a little sore, from overworking. Thank you for worrying though.” You added. “I’ll go take a shower now, okay? I feel terribly dirty after all that… cleaning.”

 

The black-haired beauty nodded and patted your head softly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“I’m glad too, but speed it up, (F/N), I’m starving to death!” Sasha cried and was already busy putting on her uniform.

 

“I’ll make it quick!”

 

A little later you found yourself seated between Eren and Armin, opposite from you sat Mikasa, still having an eye on you and something right behind you. Maybe she and Levi were glaring at each other. Mikasa wasn’t a fan of him after that military tribunal and having to worry about you now too didn’t add up. Probably it hadn’t been a good idea to sit between your two male friends, but you couldn’t come up with a believable explanation, why you wanted to sit beside Mikasa or Sasha.

 

“Are you sure, you’re alright?” Eren asked but didn’t mention the conversation he had with Levi at all. Maybe he feared someone could hear. After all he had promised to keep his mouth shut, in exchange for your well-being. But surely he’d told their group of friends last night in private.

 

“Please cut it out. I’m feeling great! My punishment is over, and I’ll get back to train with all of you again.” A grin was plastered to your face and you were quite sure you had left them all clueless. Not everyone seemed to be convinced though.

 

* * *

 

“You wanted to discuss an urgent matter, Levi?” Erwin asked his best fighter, when he sat down on a couch in his office. Humanities Strongest had been quite persistent about talking to him as fast as possible and the Commander had an idea what this was all about. He’d seen a young woman sneaking out of Levi’s private quarters this morning, with disheveled hair and rumpled clothes.

 

“I fucked one of the rookies.” That was Levi in all his glory, blunt as always.

 

“Not the first time you ‘fucked’ one of the Cadets. Which one?” Erwin was used to his vulgarity and didn’t even flinch. Levi sometimes had one-night-stands, he knew that much. There wasn’t much that Erwin didn’t notice happening in his squad. “Why bother on informing me now?”

 

“Cadet (F/N) (L/N).” His expression didn’t change in the slightest. “She’s different. That’s why I’m informing you.” Levi leaned against a wall.

 

“Do you love her?” Erwin wondered, but already knew the answer he’d get.

 

“Hell, no.” Even if Levi did, he wouldn’t admit it.

 

Erwin’s next question was necessary, even if he knew the next answer as well. “Did you force yourself on her?”

 

The younger soldier rolled his eyes. “Tch. As if.”

 

“As long as you have her consent do as you please.” But Erwin wasn’t satisfied yet. “But I do wonder why you even ask for my permission. You never informed me of your past lovers and believe me, I know there’ve been plenty over the years.”

 

“We almost got caught. There’s no other reason.” Levi retorted. “And I want to keep fucking her for a while. Would only cause trouble, if you heard it from someone else.”

 

Erwin wasn’t convinced. “Come one. There must be more. Do you want to make it public? Frankly, I am not too keen on having you distracted, but you seem to be different today. How is that?” The commander inquired further.   


With a sigh Levi pushed himself from the wall and let himself fall onto the couch beside Erwin. “I slept all through the night, seven hours straight.” Levi turned his head to look out of the window. “Can’t remember when I last slept longer than three hours.”

 

The blond man’s eyes widened. “What do you exactly want from me, then? If she has that effect on you, I give you every permission you want and need.” Erwin was keen on having Levi in peek condition. “I know how you fight with minimum sleep. Can’t wait to see you slaying Titans after sleeping through a whole night.”

 

Levi crossed his legs, leaning back against the backrest. “She needs to tell her nosy friends, why she’s staying in my room. They won’t back down without an explanation, when she keeps on not return to the dorm after curfew. They’d be a pain in the ass going looking for her and asking stupid questions.” Levi was looking at his superior with a frown. “I’ll also start assuming her training. Can’t have anyone talking shit about her abilities.”

 

“Alright. Do as you please but maintain a low profile. In due time, we’ll have to make an announcement though. Maybe you’d want to find out until then how you want to define your relationship.” Erwin smiled. “And please don’t impregnate her. We’re in a dire situation and need every soldier we can get.”

 

“Tch, whatever.”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast you visited the supplies department getting yourself some new pieces of clothing as Levi had suggested. To your surprise you found out, that there was no problem on getting a set of new clothes, even civilian ones. They’d been rather surprised you hadn’t gotten yourself a package yet and even asked if you needed additional clothes. When you wanted to decline, you tried being selfish for once and got yourself a hoodie, like one of those Annie had always been wearing.

 

As soon as you had your new clothes, you brought them to your dorm room and quickly put them away in your little dresser. The others were still at breakfast or god knows where, since you were alone in the dorm, while readjusting the straps of your uniform. You were eager to get back to training, couldn’t wait to fly through a forest with your 3DMG gear once again. Hopefully you’d have something else than combat training, but if your guesses towards Levi were correct, he’d start with a good old beating to get to know your stance.

 

There was a knock on the door that interrupted your thoughts. “Come in!”

 

Most likely it was one of the boys calling you to training, you thought, since the girls wouldn’t bother knocking to enter their own room. You didn’t turn around, when the door opened and bowed down to lace the ties of your combat boots.

 

“I’m almost ready for training, guys, just a sec.” You said, while the door was closed and were startled when a hand landed on your shoulder.

 

“No need to hurry, we got a few things to discuss before going out there.” Levi’s voice sounded as hard and velvet as always. You felt a shiver crawl over your spine, when you turned around to face him.

 

“Levi!” A gasp escaped your lips. “I thought you were…” Keeping yourself from finishing this sentence, you averted your gaze.

 

“Tch.” Levi almost glared at you. “The female dorms are off limits for male Cadets. Might need to hammer it into Arlerts and Jaegers heads.”

  
“No! That’s not what I intended to say! I thought it was Mikasa or Sasha coming to get me.” You lied quickly. Out of a sudden Levi was standing way too close, grabbing your chin and forcing your head up, making you look at him.

 

“Haven’t we already talked about lying to your superiors, brat?” A hand was on your shoulder again, squeezing rather hard. “Ackerman and Braus wouldn’t knock and you know that. It’s their room as well as yours.”

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to get angry at my friends. Cause they’re just that. Friends. Nothing more.” You were eager on pleasing him, but your friends were important too. “I have no feelings for Eren or Armin or any other male Cadet. I thought you knew that.”

  
“Tch. As if I care about your feelings. It’s them I don’t trust. You’re completely naïve, (F/N).” Without further ado he lay down on your bed, propped up against the headboard and motioned you to follow. “We still got a little until we’re to meet up for training. Come here.”

 

“Didn’t you want to discuss something with me?” You asked uncertain, before you got ready to lay beside him.  

 

“Maybe. Be a good girl and sit on my lap.” His eyes were on you and you could see a certain spark in them. As always, you complied and straddled his lap, like he wanted and rested your hands on the headboard. This time it was you caging him. You could feel his hands on your sides, sliding down until they reached your hip bones. “Erwin saw you sneaking out of my quarters this morning.”

 

At this revelation you let your arms sink and hold on to his shoulders instead. “Oh no.” You stifled a sob and felt tears welling up. “I’m so sorry, I-…”

 

A smirk appeared on his face before a hand was suddenly on your chin again and pulled you closer to capture your lips with his. It took a moment too realize he didn’t seem to be mad and until you closed your eyes, melting into his kiss, bringing your body even closer to his. Your hands moved to his neck and cupped his face, only to feel his arms wrapping around your middle, holding you tight. He was as impatient as ever, sucking your lower lip between his teeth urging you to open up and invading your mouth with his tongue as soon as you obeyed his silent demands.

 

“What the actual fuck?!” Eren yelled and you abruptly felt yourself pulling back from Levi and darting your gaze towards the door. They were all standing in the doorway. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and even Connie. Before any more commotion broke loose, Armin ushered them all inside, closing the door to shut out any more intruders, trying to keep Eren and Mikasa from charging.

“Calm down everyone!” Armin ordered his friends with a shaky voice and all of them stopped in their tracks. You were frozen on top of Levi, hands sliding down to his chest, grabbing his shirt and trying to move away. But he’d had none of that, keeping you in his tight embrace.

“Glad you’re punctual for once, brats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bitch for Cliffhangers (¬‿¬)
> 
> Don't know when I'll be able to update again, don't want to make promises. Real Live work is living hell at the moment... but there will at least be another chapter! I'm not done yet with my Levi obsession (≧▽≦)
> 
> Let me know if you liked and if you have any wishes for the next chapter~


	4. Fingerspitzengefühl

The whole situation was as hilarious as Levi had imagined it. He could see the teenager’s eyes darting back and forth between (F/N) and him, all of them not sure what to say. The only one that didn’t seem to be too surprised was Arlert, who quick-wittedly had closed the door and ordered his two hot-headed friends to stay calm. He also liked the shocked expression on (F/N)’s face, eyes fixated on him, after his last words. Her lips were swollen a little and so beautifully pink. Good thing they’d been punctual, but he’d gladly have kept on ravishing her a little longer.

After letting Erwin know what he intended to do with his little Cadet, he decided on letting her friends walk in on them, avoiding too many questions by simply showing them what was going on between the two of them. Marking his territory felt better than he thought it would. With her everything somehow felt different. Even taking her virginity had felt special. Before it hadn’t mattered if his partners were experienced or not, submissive or not, liking him or not, Levi didn’t care, as long as they managed to pleasure his urges. Their feelings hadn’t mattered. Not that he cared about (F/N)’s feelings that much either.

“Get off, brat.” Levi told her, maybe a little bit too comely, letting go of her hips and slapping her rear playfully, urging her to stand up. One of the brats hissed angered, but he ignored them, simply watching her letting go of his shirt and heaving herself up.

As soon as he stood, he registered (F/N) hiding behind him, probably to distance herself from her friends. Was she scared of their or his reaction?

 

“Lance Corporal Levi, can you tell us what this is all about?” Arlert asked finally and stepped forward. He seemed to be at least a little bit scared, but there was a certain determination in his voice.

There was no need to beat around the bush, so Levi came straight to the point.

“(L/N)’ll be sleeping in my room from tonight on, that’s what this is all about.” He said, staring the blond boy down. “And before all of you start screeching, the Commander is aware of the situation and I have his approval.”

“You can’t be serious, Heichou!” Eren started, almost shoving Armin beside and facing Levi. “Yesterday you told me there wasn’t anything inappropriate going on!”

“I appreciate your concerns, but don’t forget I’m your superior, shitty brat.” The older soldier stepped forward, grabbing Eren’s shoulder while passing him, only to halt for a moment to add: “I don’t care what you think about (L/N)’s and my affair. She’s mine.”

Levi registered Ackerman tensing beside him. She was very protective of Eren and obviously of (F/N) too. In her eyes it surely must look like Levi endangered now not only Eren, but the (H/C)-headed female Cadet too. Good thing Levi wasn’t scared of little girls. After a few moments, he let go of the youngster and walked past them. Before leaving, he looked back at his younger lover, registering her horrified expression. He couldn’t keep himself from smirking for a second.

“Tell them as much as you want. Don’t need to have secrets, as long as they promise to keep their mouths shut and their dirty hands off you.” He turned away and opened the door. “Jaeger, (L/N). We’ll meet on the courtyard in half an hour.”

 

\----------------------

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, they were all over you, cornering you and all of them talking at once. The whole situation was overwhelming.

“Did he force you?”  
“Did you have sex?”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“How the hell did that happen?!”

“I’ll kill that damn dwarf!”

“When did that happen?”

“Does he have a mini-wie-…”

“Shut the fuck up, everyone!”

The last sentence was yelled by Armin, silencing them once again. “Calm down and let her explain. You’re just stressing her out even more, she clearly didn’t know that Heichou planned that whole situation.”

Armin knew perfectly well, that you hadn’t been harmed or forced to do anything with Levi, but he worried about you, nonetheless.

Eren and Mikasa backed down a little and Conny sighed, obviously realizing how startled you were. Sasha kept in the back, observing or simply not caring much.

“Sorry, (F/N), but what the hell happened between you and Heichou?” Eren asked more calmly this time. “What happened yesterday?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” You started, averting their gazes, since you hadn’t been prepared for this conversation. They were almost five years younger than you, maybe they couldn’t understand. But probably they just were very interested in someone else’s love life. “We hooked up last night and he said he wants to carry on, without you looking for me each night. Apparently, the Commander saw me leaving his room this morning and he was really irritated when you showed up at his door in the middle of the night, Eren. You may have noticed he’s kinda possessive.”

“You heard the whole conversation yesterday and didn’t even think about telling us? I thought we were friends?!” Eren’s tone of voice was accusing, almost hurtful.

“Of course, we’re friends! But I like him, and he didn’t seem too keen on you finding out about us earlier!” You retorted. “I wanted to tell you but thought it would be wiser to keep my mouth shut until I knew what I got myself into. I didn’t want to risk losing him, now that I finally got him!”

“Surely he’s just taking advantage of you! That midget is an asshole!” Mikasa added and grabbed your shoulders, shaking you a little. You felt yourself tearing up at those words, because you feared they might be true. “Don’t be stupid, he isn’t worth your time.”

“You don’t get to decide who’s worthy of my time. I’m glad you’re concerned about my feelings, but I am old enough to mind my own business.” It was hard to keep from insulting them, always telling yourself, they only wanted to help. “I love him, and I know very well that he doesn’t love me back. Hell, I don’t even know if he even likes me, but if he wants me staying at his side, I’ll gladly obey. I’m not as naïve as you might think and if someone is taking advantage of the situation, it’s clearly me.”

You could see the shock on their faces. “I’ve been fantasizing about him since the day I joined the Survey Corps and now he wants to spend his time with me! Me of all people!”  
“So, you finally got what you wanted, (F/N).” Armin suddenly said tenderly, walking past Eren and Mikasa once again, pulling you into a slack embrace. “I’m glad you’re happy. At least you seemed to be happy, up until we interrupted you.”

“I really am. He’s nice most of the time. At least as nice as Heichou can be.” You whispered, hugging him back. “Thank you, Armin.”

“But Armin, (F/N)…” Eren said, but was at a loss for words.

Mikasa sighed loudly. “Whatever. But don’t you dare start complaining later.” She patted your head softly, averting her gaze. “Guess it’s alright if you’re happy.”

“Really though? Why did it have to be the Lance Corporal?” Eren started again. “Wouldn’t have guessed that you even liked him.”

“As unobservant as ever.” Armin laughed when he let go off you and turned to his friends. “She wasn’t really hiding her feelings.”

“Are you jealous?” You asked him cautiously, glancing at Mikasa. Everyone knew that Eren was off limits, maybe except Eren himself. “The whole bunch of you is simply too young for me and we’re friends, remember?”

There was again an awkward silence, but you could see Mikasa blushing and Eren seemed to be a little disappointed. Wasn’t he still aware that Mikasa was in love with him? Stupid boy.

“Which one of us would you have chosen, if we weren’t too young for you, old lady?” Connie asked grinning. “Need to know for research purposes.”

“Berthold.” You answered instantly. “But he’s obviously madly in love with Annie and again… too fucking young.”

“Isn’t he too easeful for you?” Armin replied, blushing lightly at his next words. “I thought you liked it a little more complicated and… rough.”

“My likings are broad-ranging, but I think he falls into the category still waters run deep.” You shrugged and smiled.

“But now to the really important question, (F/N).” Sasha said, after being silent until now. “How’s Heichou in bed?”

“Eww! Sasha!” Connie and Eren yelled in unison. “Don’t answer that!”

“I’ll tell you later in private.” You laughed and winked at her; glad they were back to their normal selves.

 

Not much later, you and your friends split up to get to your chores or training. You walked beside Eren, talking a bit more.

“I would’ve never guessed you liked Heichou.” Eren said again, sighing. “Or that he likes you. It rather looked like he hates us all. And why did you only confide it too Armin?”

“Armin knew all along, but I made him promise not to tell anyone.” You commented. “I think Heichou likes lots of people but is simply not able or willing to show it. Think about his squad, I am sure he likes them.”

“Maybe you’re right, but what I really meant was... in a romantic way.” Eren added and you could see him blush a little.

You stifled a laugh. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Levi was already waiting out on the courtyard, arms crossed and frowning, when he saw his recruits walking towards him, chatting and laughing together.

“You’re late, shitty brats.”

 

\---------

 

Panting, you grabbed the sheets beneath you and tried to steady yourself. Levi was fucking you from behind, pounding into you fast and merciless. His hands held your hips in place, fingers almost painfully digging into your soft flesh.

“You should have told me, that you’d talk with Taichou and my comrades.” You complained between gasping for air.

“Shut up.” He hissed. “Stop bugging me, that’s a major turn-off.”

Apparently, he was angry, refusing to pleasure you like he usually did, maybe because you were still too close and too friendly with your male colleagues. You’d been talking a lot with them today, the girls too, after Levi let them walk in on you making out on your bed. Even after telling him that you only wanted and needed him, he was still possessive and unforgiving.

Suddenly he wrapped his fingers around your thick braid, pulling your head back hard, overstretching your neck and fucking you even harder. “Stop questioning my actions. I am in charge and make the decisions, stupid girl.”

“Yes, Sir.” You quickly replied, trying to sooth him at least a little. He really was in a foul mood. “I’m sorry.”

Apologizing seemed to work, he let go of your hair and moved his free hand over your back, to your sides and belly, then between your legs, starting to rub your clit rewardingly. Even without his touch you’d been close, since he’d been hitting your G-spot with precision, already knowing your body better than you did. The orgasm hit you harder than his ongoing thrusts, but suddenly he stopped and pulled out of you, shooting his cum all over your back.

Your arms and legs were shaking, when you let yourself collapse on the mattress, laying down on your belly and stretching. Levi lay down beside you and you turned your head to face him, still breathing unevenly. 

“How did your friends take the news?” Levi asked now, bringing a hand up and stroking your hair.

“Okay, I guess. Most of them weren’t happy and question your intentions.”

“Tch. They’re too young to understand.” After this statement he started getting up. 

“Please stay!” You said quickly and grabbed his arm. “I promise to keep still and not stain the sheets. Let’s stay like this a little longer, please?”

The older soldier looked down at you for a few seconds, before he sighed and lay back down.

“How did Commander Erwin take the news?” You asked and smiled at him a bit.

“Wasn’t happy either but it didn’t take much convincing to make sure I get to keep you.” He lay on his side, resuming fiddling with a loose strand of your hair. “Why was Arlert not as surprised as the others?”

“You’re attentive as ever.” You avoided his gaze and blushed a little. “Well, he’s my best friend out of our little group and he knew from the beginning that I liked you. He’s really observant too.”

“Yeah, seems like he is. So, you’re best friends with a little blond boy.”

A smile pulled at your lips. “Kinda. But I like you better if that reassures you and I certainly prefer to spend my time with you.”

“Tch, as if I cared. Why did you join the military? You’re older than the others and could have joined earlier.” It didn’t feel right not looking at him while telling you this story, so you turned your head back, ignoring his comment about not caring, because he clearly did to some extent.

“I had a job in Shiganshina. It was a shitty job, but I could feed myself without loosing my dignity.” You started explaining. “When the district fell, naturally, I lost my job. I was fifteen by that time but looked like twelve. I found a new job in a tavern, working as a waitress, but as I grew older it got nasty. After an incident with a drunk customer and his wife, I was thrown out and thanks to my ex-boss defaming I couldn’t find another job. Leaving me with two options at the time.”

“I get it. Joining the military or working in a brothel.” If he felt sorry for you, he didn’t show it. “What about your family? Your parents?”

“Didn’t have any left. I was an only child and my parents died from a fewer a few years earlier.”

Levi sighed a little, placing a kiss on your forehead. “I’m glad you chose the military.”

“Me too.” On of your dumb ass smiles re-appeared on your face.

“Your customers would have been unhappy with you anyways. Even if you’re submissive and a little bit masochistic, you’re too much of a goody-two-shoes.” He was trying to lighten up the mood, and you would have been furious with him, if it weren’t the truth.

“What can I say?” You shrugged and sighed. “Better dying on a battlefield than in a whorehouse.”

“I forbid you too die too fast. I’m not quite down with you yet.”

You feared the day he’d be done with you more than your own death and this scared the shit out of you. Swallowing your fear, you answered: “Okay. I’ll give it my best.”

He moved closer in an instant capturing your lips with his own, pulling you into a loving kiss. At least you felt loved in this very moment, feeling his body close to yours, his hands pulling you closer.

 

 

It was almost time for dinner when Levi threw you out of his room, demanding you go wash up and get dressed in your dorm, again wanting to shower alone. You saw him again in the dining hall a little later, as always sitting on a table with his squad, Taichou and Hanji. His subordinate Petra was sitting at his side. Way too close for your liking, but you were in no place to complain. Maybe you could use it the next time he complained about you spending too much time with Armin and Eren. At least you didn’t need to feel guilty when you once again sat down between them.

“How was your first training with Heichou, (F/N)?” Armin asked and took a bite of his bread.

“It was good. I think he went easy on me. Eren too.” You accused and poked Eren in the ribs. “Got a few new bruises.”

“You’re gonna get another beating tonight if you keep on touching Eren.” Mikasa suddenly said and you froze in your place. You’d thought she knew that you and Eren were just friends. “The midget’s glaring at you right now. Stop touching Eren, or the midget will take his anger out on him too.” Now you realized that she wasn’t jealous, but rather warned Eren and you of your lovers’ wrath.

“He can say what he wants, as long as Petra is all over him, he has no right to complain.” You weren’t sure why you hadn’t minded Petra beside Levi earlier. Before, you’d only eyes for him, not seeing anything else. Now you wanted to drag her away from him and sit down beside him yourself. Cautiously you turned your head, meeting Levi’s gaze. He didn’t seem happy, but you weren’t either.

Both of you had a frowning expression and before you turned back, you looked at Petra with irritation.

 

“I think you’re in trouble, Levi.” Erwin whispered to his short subordinate and couldn’t keep himself from chuckling.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your little plaything doesn’t seem to be happy.” He suggested. “Maybe you should tell Petra that you’re off the market.”  
“Tch. That’s none of her business.” Levi replied, not quite sure which girl he’d rather referred to. “I’ll wipe that expression off her face when we’re alone.”

“Be gentle with her. She’s a girl and not a Titan shifter.”

“Did I hear Titan Shifter?!” Hanji suddenly yelled and leaned over the table in front of the two men.

“Shut up, weirdo.”

 

After finishing your dinner, you quickly jumped to your feet and left your chatting friends behind and returned to your dorm room, starting to gather your belongings to get ready to move to Levi’s room. He gave you a spare key to his quarter, telling you to get settled on your own, since he had to attend a meeting with Taichou and the other Captains. You heard the door opening, as you were packing your clothes into your duffle bag. Quickly you raised your head to see Levi closing the door and walking towards you.

“I thought we’d meet in your quarter later?” Not bothering to get up, you continued stuffing your stuff into the bag, while kneeling in front of the little drawer beside your bed.

“Why are you upset?” He asked, now standing behind you. “Don’t be bothersome.”

Sighing deeply, you turned your head again, looking up to him. “I’m not upset.”

You weren’t caring about lying to him until you met his stern gaze.

“Maybe I am upset. Why would you even care?”

“I don’t, but you shouldn’t look at me like that during dinner. People will start asking unnecessary questions.” He snarled and you weren’t sure if he was now the one lying. Swiftly you stood up and turned to face him directly.

“Okay. Are you having or did you ever have sex with Petra?” It surely was best to straightforwardly ask him. 

“Tch. That’s none of your business, but no. I haven’t fucked her and don’t plan to.” One of his hands was suddenly on your hip, the other cupped your face and pulled you closer. “You’re the only girl I’m currently screwing.”

His blunt words made you blush. “Any past lovers in the Corps I need to be aware of?”

“No, there aren’t any. Most of them died or quit the service due to heavy injuries.” He was looking into your eyes constantly. “Why, are you jealous?”

Averting your gaze, you leaned into his touch. “Maybe.”

He stifled a laugh and placed a soft peck on your lips, retreating way too soon. “Get your stuff into my quarter and stow it away until I get back from the meeting.”

“Okay.” You quickly answered, when he turned to leave. “See you later, Levi.”

 

 

\----------

 

The meeting had taken longer than he’d anticipated. Hanji was babbling about her newest research results concerning the Yeager brat. Erwin was planning the next expedition and explaining the aims roughly. It had taken hours for them to be dismissed by Erwin and all Levi could think about, was her waiting in his bed. When he arrived at his quarters, the door was locked, and the room was dark. Only the moon shining through the curtain less windows lit up the room a little bit. The lamp on the nightstand was still warm but out of oil. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could spot her small body on the bed beneath the sheets. She was fast asleep, breathing evenly. He watched her sleep for a few moments, not sure why he wanted, no needed her by his side so urgently. She wasn’t special in any obvious way, but she already meant a lot to him, even if he didn’t plan on verbally admitting that anytime soon. After a while he undressed and started to get ready for bed. He was thinking about having his way with her, when he uncovered her and found her laying there naked.

“Such a naughty girl…” He said to himself and turned her from her side unto her back, without waking her. That girl slept like a stone, he thought and moved down wards, pushing her legs open and settling between her knees. Maybe she’d wake up to a mind-blowing orgasm. Slowly Levi parted her folds with his swift fingers, wishing it was brighter in the room, for him to clearly take a look at her pussy. Without any hesitation he started exploring her with his tongue instead, licking and nibbling, taking a few laps, tasting her, before finding her clit. He pushed a finger inside her wet hole, soon adding a second one and starting to move in and out. His free hand moved to her thigh, squeezing the soft flesh beneath his calloused fingers. In an instant he felt her stir, hearing her gasping for air. Her upper body jolted up out of a sudden and he looked upwards, meeting her stare.

“What are you doing?” She asked breathlessly and brought a hand up to her face, hiding her mouth from him, stifling a gasp.

He shot her a look, pointing out the obvious without a single word, while sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, making her moan his name.

“Levi!” She almost yelled, when he felt her contracting around his fingers and getting her even wetter, while she orgasmed. Slowly he pulled back, heaving himself up on his elbows and moving on top of her, positioning his boner at her slick entrance. “Naughty girl, waiting bar ass naked in my bed.”

“I’d thought you’d appreciate my initiative.” She replied with a huffed voice.

A smirk appeared on his tired face. “I do, that’s why I rewarded you with my tongue.”

With a brisk motion he thrust inside and adopted a lazy rhythm, gradually speeding up. His hands were on her breasts, massaging one mound and sucking the nipple of the other between his lips. Enjoying hearing her little moans and feeling her hips meeting his thrusts eagerly.

“Faster, Levi. Please.” She begged him. “And harder.”

Smirking, he moved his head to meet her lips with his, while speeding up again, giving her what she’s kindly asked for. She opened her lips instantly pushing her tongue against his greedily. He truly had wakened a little monster, he thought when he stroked over her face gently and moved his other hand between her legs, once again, rubbing that sweet spot of hers.

He’d never tire of having this sweet woman beneath him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, I revised it several times, at least the first half and hope you like it at least a little. There's a lot of dialogue and a little bit of smut.  
> Thank you for all your comments so far! I am really glad some of you enjoy reading my stuff :)
> 
> After revising it and trying to write a new chapter without much luck - I couldn't find a decent way to continue it without getting waaaayyy toooooo serious - I decided to leave it as it is. It's a good ending and everything following would be too serious or too much anyways. I hope you enjoyed reading my story :)


End file.
